livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Agno Phoenicus (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Cleric 1 / Druid (Eagle Shaman) 4 Level: 5 Experience: 10,111 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Tengu, Auran Deity: Issolatha First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Active In: Scourge of the Howling Horde Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (07 pts) +2 racial, +1 4th lv CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 36 = (8) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Cleric - 1) (24) + CON (0) + FC (4) (Druid - 4) AC: 18 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +03 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +03 = (0) + Druid (3) CMB: +03 = (2) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (2) + STR (01) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +07 = (2) + Druid (4) + CON (0) + Misc (1)* Reflex: +05 = (0) + Druid (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (1)* Will*: +10 = (2) + Druid (4) + WIS (3) + Misc (1)* +2 saves vs. charm & compulsion effects Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * Cloak of Resistance +1 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Shortbow, composite: Attack: +8 = (3) + DEX (3) + Misc (1)* + Magic (1) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: +1 attack & dmg on targets within 30 ft. (PBS) Quarterstaff: Attack: +4 = (3) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Special: double, monk MW Dagger: Attack: +5 = (3) + STR (1) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P/S Bite: Attack: +04 = (3) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Bite (secondary): Attack: -1 = (3) + STR (1) + Misc (-5) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - * Weapon Focus (shortbow) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid Senses: Low-light vision Sneaky: +2 Stealth & Perception Gifted Linguist: +4 on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages for each rank in Linguistics Swordtrained: Proficient with sword-like weapons Natural Weapon: Bite, 1d3 damage. Secondary weapon if bite when also using a manufactured weapon Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, shortbow & sword-like weapons; light & medium armor; shields Aura (Ex): Chaotic (faint) Channel Energy (Su): Positive energy 3 + Chr modifier = 4/day, 1d6, Will DC 11 for half damage Spells: Cast prepared divine spells (see below) Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for cure Orisons: May prepare three orisons per day Domains: Air & Travel Air domain: Lightning Arc (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wis mod =7/day. Air domain spells: 1st - Obscuring Mist Travel domain: +10 ft. base speed Travel domain: Agile Feet (Su): As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier =7/day. Travel domain spells: 1st - Longstrider Druid (Eagle Shaman) Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, & spear; light and medium, non-metal armors Nature Bond: Gains the Eagle domain. Eagle domain: Familiar: You gain a hawk familiar at a wizard level equal to your druid level. Eagle domain: Hawkeye (Su): As a swift action, you may add a bonus equal to half your druid level (+2) on one ranged attack or one Perception check 3 + Wis mod = 7/day. Eagle domain spells: 1st - Aspect of the Falcon 2nd - Eagle's Splendor Nature Sense: +2 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks Orisons: May prepare four orisons (unlimited casting) Wild Empathy: 1d20+2 (+4 with birds as a full-round action) Totem Transformation: May adopt one aspect of an eagle (standard action) while retaining own form for minutes = druid level (4 minutes). This is polymorph effect and does not stack with other polymorph effects (wild shape). • Fly speed 30 ft (average); 5th level or higher only • Low-light vision, +4 racial bonus to Perception, or • Natural weapons: bite (1d4) + 2 talons (1d4) While transformed may speak normally and cast Speak with Animals (birds only) at will. Woodland Stride: May move through any undergrowth at normal speed and without taking damage or suffering impairment. Magical undergrowth still affects. Trackless Step: Leaves no trail (unless desired) in natural settings and cannot be tracked. Resist Nature's Lure: +4 saves vs. spell-like & supernatural abilities of fey. Feats '• Point-Blank Shot''' (1st level): +1 attack and damage on targets within 30 ft. • Precise Shot (3rd level): do not take -4 to attack when firing into melee. • Alertness (Familiar): +2 Perception and Sense Motive when familiar adjacent. • Weapon Focus (shortbow) (5th level): +1 to attacks with shortbow. Traits • Birthmark (Faith): serves as divine focus; +2 bonus on saves vs. charm and compulsion effects. • Rich Parents (Social): 900 gp starting wealth Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = [+ INT(1)*Level; + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Cleric 1) 20 = [+ INT(1)*Level; + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Druid 4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 +0 Craft ( ) -- 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 09 2 3 4 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 02 1 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 1 3 1 +2 Nature Sense Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 06 5 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +4 Gifted Linguist Perception 14 5 3 4 +2 Racial: Sneaky Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession (Augur) 08 1 3 4 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 +0 Sense Motive 12 5 3 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 +2 Racial: Sneaky Survival 10 1 3 4 +2 Nature Sense Swim 01 0 0 1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) Cleric Spells Concentration checks = +5 level (1) + WIS (4) Orisons (DC 13) Level 01 (DC 14) • Guidance • Bless • Light • Divine Favor • Stabilize • Longstrider (D) Druid Spells Concentration checks = +8 level (4) + WIS (4) Orisons (DC 14) Level 01 (DC 15) • Detect Magic • Aspect of the Falcon • Detect Poison • Cure Light Wounds • Flare • Faerie Fire • Resistance • Shillelagh • Aspect of the Falcon (D) Level 02 (DC 16) • Cat's Grace • Flaming Sphere • Lesser Restoration • Eagle's Splendor (D) Familiar Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Darkwood armor 1420 gp 12.5 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 gp -- lb MW Dagger 302 gp 01 lb +1 Shortbow, composite (STR +1) 2450 gp 02 lb Efficient Quiver 1800 gp 02 lb Ammo (20) 01 gp 03 lb* Ammo (20) NT 03 lb* Quarterstaff* -- gp 04 lb* Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Blanket .2 gp 01 lb Trail rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 05 lb Belt pouch 01 gp 00.5 lb Pearl of Power (1st lv) 1000 gp -- lb Wand of Shield of Faith (50) 750 gp -- lb 2 potions CLW 100 gp -- lb Holy Symbol, wooden 01 gp -- lb Apartment (Avg. CoL) 100 gp = Current Inventory Totals: 12927.7 gp 24 lb * When fighting with Quarterstaff, Shortbow is stowed and weight is 26 lb Consumables Used or Destroyed Trail rations (10 days) 5.0 gp Arrows (20) 1.0 gp Total Consumed: 6.0 gp Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 Character Creation: 900.00 gp GP: 135 Scourge of the Howling Horde: 9,918.75 gp SP: 00 DMC (3): 2,250.00 gp CP: 05 Total Earnings: 13,068.75 gp Current Inventory: -12,927.70 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Total Consumed: -6.00 gp 0000 Wealth: 135.05 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5 ft 5 inches Weight: 120 lbs Hair Color: Black so deep it appears almost purple Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Gray but mostly covered by long, hair-like feathers. Appearance: Agno is clean but always seems a bit ruffled. His clothes are of good quality but ever so slightly askew as if he never properly learned the wearing of them. He generally removes the sleeves so that the chevron of red feathers on his upper arms is visible. His hair is long and pulled back in a queue. Demeanor: Agno seems fey as if listening to something no one else can hear and often tilts his head in a bird-like fashion. Background Agno hunched next to the rail on the Watcher's Walk of Issolatha's temple. One might say that the tengu perched but it was a hunch born of many years in a cage too small during years of growth. Looking out over the lagoon that enfolded Venza his mind skittered over memories still sensitive after the passing of years... Agno was born with his clutch-mates in some minor kingdom of the Landadel Baronies. He didn't remember the event so much as the two large shapes, dark and blurry, that gave him little feeling of security when he thought of them. His clutch-mates were not much more than a squawking memory. He knew raiders slew his parents and took his sibs captive. Agno didn't remember it but he remembered the constricting cage and he remembered his cruel keeper who delighted in telling the story over and over and showing him the parchment-like, gray skin with patchy black feathers like a bad molt. Agno still wore several of those feathers bound into his hair. And he remembered the cries of his clutch-mates going silent one by one until he was the only one left. The day full of shame and freedom; he remembered that, too, with his beak clacking in agitation. Certain sects of Sapo spoke of the Green Circle, a circle of life, but that day the only circle was one of vengeance often phrased, 'What goes around, comes around.' During the chaos of the raid upon the raiders Agno worked the latch by some miracle and escaped his cage. It was not all so easy as that, however. Finding himself face to face with his tormenter Agno somehow overpowered and maimed him. He could still feel the man's eyes as he crushed them in his beak. A flash of black disturbed Agno from grim memory. Focusing on the here and now Agno watched a crow among the white flocks of seagulls. He watched the lines of their flight trajectories stretch outward, curl, and turn about in graceful arcs writ by the Goddess. The crow's line of flight slashed across the others and seemed to point into the city; Issolatha clearly whispered her will to him in the sky, or as clear as it ever got anyway. Stretching with the accompanying sound of his cracking bones, Agno turned back for a last glimpse of the birds whose freedom and flight he envied before making his way into the city. Adventure Log 'Scourge of the Howling Horde (DM:perrinmiller) ' Recruited by Grog for Mallie Marchess along with Denizel, Iago, and Sylla the Grim (and Boots) to travel to Barrow's Edge (a five day walk from Venza) and clear out a threatening goblin tribe. Set upon while on the road by goblins the group fights their way through to the town where they are hired to find the lair of the goblins and put an end to their depredations. With a bit of exploration the group finds the lair, the Howling Caves, and enter. Prolonged battle results in the near eradication of the goblins and their bugbear/hobgoblin leaders but the driving element behind the attacks still remains to be dealt with... Adventure Starts on: 27 Jul 2011 (0 XP) 2044XP on 1 Nov 2011 (98 days) reaching level 2. 3346XP on 22 Jan 2012 (82 days of level 2) reaching level 3. 6601XP on 18 May 2012 (117 days of level 3) reaching level 4. 6701XP + (22 x 65 days of level 4)= 8131XP on 22 Jul 2014. Total XP: 8,131 Treasure Received: Payouts = 4814.75gp Time based GP: Total = 5104gp 98 days x 6 = 588 82 days x 11 = 902 117 days x 17 = 1989 65 days x 25 = 1625 = 9918.75 gp Items: Potion CLW (x2) (100 gp) Cloak of Resistance +1 (1000 gp) (Value of items included in gp payout) Used: 10 days rations (5 gp) 'DMC spent (3)' 3 DMC spent (08/25/2012) XP Received: 1980 Treasure Received: 2250 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Druid 1 BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +2 to +4 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +4 Feat: n/a Features: Nature Bond: Eagle domain; Wild Empathy HP: d8 (Max -2), +1 FC Bonus = 7 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +3 (Old Total) = 8 (New Total) Add one rank in Heal, Knowledge (Nature), Survival Add two ranks in Perception Level 3: Class: Druid 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Totem Transformation; Woodland Stride HP: d8 (Max -2), +1 FC Bonus = 7 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +8 (Old Total) = 13 (New Total) Add one rank Knowledge (Engineering), Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Profession (Augur), and Sense Motive Level 4: Class: Druid 3 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +5 to +5 Ability: +1 to Wisdom Feat: n/a Features: Trackless Step; 2nd level spells; +1 WIS HP: d8 (Max -2), +1 FC Bonus = 7 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +13 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Add one rank Perception and Sense Motive Add three ranks Knowledge (planes) Level 5: Class: Druid 4 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: Weapon Focus (shortbow) Features: Resist Nature's Lure; Spells/day: +1 1st, +1 2nd HP: d8 (Max -2), +1 FC Bonus = 7 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +18 (Old Total) = 23 (New Total) Add one rank Perception Add two ranks Knowledge (planes) and Sense Motive Mini Statblock StatsU="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Agno_Phoenicus_%28GlassEye%29"Agno Phoenicus/URL BCOLOR=#cc99ffInitiative:/COLOR/B +3 BCOLOR=#cc99ffAC:/COLOR/B 16 (13 flat-footed, 13 Touch) BCOLOR=#cc99ffHP:/COLOR/B 22 color=yellowCurrent: 18/color Bcolor=#cc99ffCMB:/COLOR/B +2 Bcolor=#cc99ffCMD:/COLOR/B 15 Bcolor=#cc99ffFort:/COLOR/B +5 Bcolor=#cc99ffReflex:/COLOR/B +3 Bcolor=#cc99ffWill:/COLOR/B +8 (+10 vs. Charm & compulsion effects) color=#cc99ffBSpeed:/B/COLOR 40 ft. Bcolor=#cc99ffCurrent Weapon in Hand:/COLOR/B bcolor=#cc99ffAmmo (Arrows):/color/b 31/40 remaining color=#cc99ffbCurrent Conditions in Effect:/b/color color=#cc99ffBLightning Arc:/B/COLOR 3/6 Remaining Bcolor=#cc99ffChannel Energy:/COLOR/B 2/4 remaining Bcolor=#cc99ffAgile Feet:/COLOR/B 6/6 remaining bcolor=#cc99ffHawkeye:/color/b 3/6 remaining ubcolor=#cc99ffCleric Spells:/color/b/u color=#cc99ffBSpells Remaining:/B/COLOR 1st Level 3/3 color=#cc99ffbSpells Prepared: /b/color 1st level: bless, divine favor, longstrider (D) 0-level: guidance, light, stabilize ubcolor=#cc99ffDruid Spells:/color/b/u color=#cc99ffBSpells Remaining:/B/COLOR 1st Level 4/4 color=#cc99ffbSpells Prepared: /b/color 1st level: cure light wounds, cure light wounds, shillelagh, aspect of the falcon (D) 0-level: detect magic, detect poison, flare, resistance/sblock Approvals *Approval (June 30, 2011) (Qik - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (July 14, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Oct 8, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Mar 22, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (May 27, 2012) (perrinmiller) level 4 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets Category:Awaiting Approval